The invention relates to a flame retardant combination for thermoplastic polymers.
The salts of phosphinic acids (phosphinates) have proven to be effective flame-retardant additives for thermoplastic polymers. This applies both to the alkali metal salts (DE-A-2 252 258) and to the salts of other metals (DE-A-2 447 727).
Calcium phosphinates and aluminum phosphinates have been described as particularly effective in polyesters and give less impairment of the material properties of the polymeric molding compositions than do the alkali metal salts (EP-A-0 699 708).
Synergistic combinations of the phosphinates mentioned with certain nitrogen-containing compounds have also been found, and in a large number of polymers these are more effective flame retardants than the phosphinates alone (PCT/EP97/01664, and also DE-A-197 34 437 and DE-A-197 37 727).
Surprisingly, it has now been found that the flame-retardant effect of the various phosphinates in thermoplastic polymers can also be markedly improved by adding small amounts of inorganic and/or mineral compounds which do not contain nitrogen.
It has moreover been found that the additives mentioned can also improve the flame-retardant effect of phosphinates in combination with nitrogen-containing synergists.
The invention therefore provides a flame retardant combination for thermoplastic polymers comprises, as component A, a phosphinate of the formula (I) and/or a diphosphinate of the formula (II) and/or polymers of these 
where
R1 and R2 are identical or different and are C1-C6-alkyl, linear or branched, and/or aryl;
R3 is C1-C10-alkylene, linear or branched, C6-C10-arylene, -alkylarylene or -arylalkylene;
M are calcium ions, aluminum ions and/or zinc ions;
m is 2 or 3;
n is 1 or 3;
x is 1 or 2,
and, as component B, a synthetic inorganic compound and/or a mineral product.
R1 and R2 are identical or different and are preferably C1-C6-alkyl, linear or branched, and/or phenyl.
R1 and R2 are identical or different and are particularly preferably methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl and/or phenyl.
R3 is preferably methylene, ethylene, n-propylene, isopropylene, n-butylene, tert-butylene, n-pentylene, n-octylene or n-dodecylene.
Other preferred meanings for R3 are phenylene and naphthylene.
Other preferred meanings for R3 are methylphenylene, ethylphenylene, tert-butylphenylene, methyinaphthylene, ethyinaphthylene and tert-butylnaphthylene.
Other preferred meanings for R3 are phenylmethylene, phenylethylene, phenylpropylene and phenylbutylene.
Component B is preferably an oxygen compound of silicon, a magnesium compound, a metal carbonate of metals of the second main group of the periodic table, red phosphorus, a zinc compound or an aluminum compound.
The oxygen compounds of silicon are preferably salts or esters of orthosilicic acid and condensation products thereof, silicates, zeolites, silicas, glass powders, glass-ceramic powders or ceramic powders.
The magnesium compounds are preferably magnesium hydroxide, hydrotalcites, magnesium carbonates or magnesium calcium carbonates.
The red phosphorus is preferably elemental red phosphorus or a preparation in which the surface of the phosphorus has been coated with low-molecular-weight liquid substances, such as silicone oil, paraffin oil or esters of phthalic acid or adipic acid, or with polymeric or oligomeric compounds, e.g. with phenolic resins or amino plastics, or else with polyurethanes.
The zinc compounds are preferably zinc oxide, zinc stannate, zinc hydroxystannate, zinc phosphate, zinc borate or zinc sulfides.
The aluminum compounds are preferably aluminum hydroxide or aluminum phosphate.
The novel flame retardant combination preferably comprises nitrogen compounds, as further component C.
The nitrogen compounds preferably have the formulae (III) to (VIII) or are mixtures of these 
where
R5 to R7 are hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl, C5-C16-cycloalkyl or -alkylcycloalkyl, unsubstituted or substituted with a hydroxyl function or with a C1-C4-hydroxyalkyl function, C2-C8-alkenyl, C2-C8-alkoxy, -acyl or -acyloxy, C6-C12-aryl or -arylalkyl, xe2x80x94OR8 or xe2x80x94N(R8)R9, or else N-alicyclic or N-aromatic systems,
R8 is hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl, C5-C16-cycloalkyl or -alkylcycloalkyl, unsubstituted or substituted with a hydroxyl function or with a C1-C4-hydroxyalkyl function, C2-C8-alkenyl, C1-C8-alkoxy, -acyl or -acyloxy, or C6-C12-aryl or -arylalkyl,
R9 to R13 are groups identical with R8 or else xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R8,
m and n, independently of one another, are 1, 2, 3 or 4,
X are acids which can form adducts with triazine compounds (III); or the nitrogen compounds are esters of tris(hydroxyethyl) isocyanurate with aromatic polycarboxylic acids or are nitrogen-containing phosphates of the formula (NH4)yH3-yPO4 or (NH4PO3)z, where y is from 1 to 3 and z is from 1 to 10,000.
Component C is preferably benzoguanamine, tris(hydroxyethyl) isocyanurate, allantoin, glycouril, melamine, melamine cyanurate, melamine phosphate, dimelamine phosphate and/or melamine pyrophosphate.
The invention further provides the use of the novel flame retardant combination for rendering thermoplastic polymers flame-retardant. For the purposes of the present invention and as set out by Hans Dominghaus in xe2x80x9cDie Kunststoffe und ihre Eigenschaftenxe2x80x9d [Plastics and their Properties], 5th edition (1998), p. 14, thermoplastic polymers are polymers in which the molecular chains have no lateral branching or else have varying numbers of lateral branches of different lengths, soften on heating and can be shaped in virtually any way desired.
The thermoplastic polymers are preferably Hi (high-impact) polystyrene, polyphenylene ethers, polyamides, polyesters, polycarbonates or blends or polymer blends of ABS (acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene) type or of PC/ABS (polycarbonate/acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene) type. Hi polystyrene is a poly-styrene with increased impact strength.
Particularly preferred thermoplastic polymers are polyamides, polyesters and ABS.
The term plastic molding compositions is used below for thermoplastic polymers which comprise the novel flame retardant combinations and, if desired, fillers and reinforcing materials and/or other additives as defined below.
For the use mentioned it is preferable to use, independently of one another,component A at a concentration of from 1 to 30% by weight and component B at a concentration of from 0.1 to 10% by weight, based in each case on the plastic molding composition.
Finally, the invention also provides a flame-retardant plastic molding composition comprising the novel flame retardant combination.
The polymers in the flame-retardant plastic molding composition are preferably polyamide, polyester or ABS.
The component B which has been mentioned earlier is a synthetic inorganic compound and/or a mineral product selected from the groups mentioned below:
Oxygen compounds of silicon, such as salts or esters of orthosilicic acid and condensation products thereof (silicates). An overview of suitable silicates is given, for example, by Riedel in Anorganische Chemie, 2nd edn., p. 490497, Walter de Gruyter, Berlinxe2x80x94N.Y. 1990. Of particular interest here are phyllosilicates (laminar or layer silicates) such as talc, kaolinite and mica, and the group comprising the bentonites and montmorillonites, and also tectosilicates, e.g. the group comprising the zeolites. Besides these, it is also possible to use silicon dioxide in the form of finely dispersed silica.
The silica here may have been prepared pyrogenically or by a wet chemical process. The silicates and silicas mentioned may have been provided with organic modifiers in order to achieve certain surface properties.
Other components B which may be used are glass powders, glass-ceramic powders and ceramic powders with a variety of makeups, e.g. as described in xe2x80x9cUllmann""s Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry,xe2x80x9d 5th edition, Vol. A 12 (1989), pp. 372-387 (Glass) and pp. 443-448 (Glass-ceramics). Appropriate ceramic materials are described in Vol. 6 (1986) on pp. 12-18 (Commercial Ceramic Clays). It is possible to use either glasses and/or ceramics with defined melting points or else mixtures of products with a broad melting range, such as ceramic frits as used for preparing glazes. Frits of this type, or mixtures of two or more frits, may also comprise glass fibers, basalt fibers or ceramic fibers. Mixtures of this type are described, for example, in EP 0 287 293 B1.
Other compounds which may be used as component B are magnesium compounds, such as magnesium hydroxide, or also hydrotalcites of the formula
Mg(1-a)Ala(OH)2Aa/2.pH2O,
where
A is an anion SO42xe2x88x92 or CO32xe2x88x92,
a is greater than 0 and equal to or less than 0.5, and
p is the number of water molecules in the hydrotalcite and is from 0 to 1.
Preference is given to hydrotalcites in which A is the anion CO32xe2x88x92 and 0.2xe2x89xa6axe2x89xa60.4.
The hydrotalcites may be either naturally occurring hydrotalcites, which may, if desired, have been modified by an appropriate chemical treatment, or synthetically prepared products.
Other compounds which may be used as component B are metal carbonates of metals of the second main group of the periodic table and mixtures of these.
Suitable compounds are magnesium calcium carbonates (b1) of the formula
MgbCac(CO3)b+c.q H2O,
where
b and c are numbers from 1 to 5 and b/cxe2x89xa71 and qxe2x89xa70,
and basic magnesium carbonates (b2) of the formula
Mgd(CO3)e(OH)2dxe2x88x922e.r H2O,
where
d is a number from 1 to 6 and e is a number greater than 0 and smaller than 6 and d/e greater than 1 and rxe2x89xa70.
Particularly suitable mixtures are those made from b1and b2, where the ratio of amounts b1:b2 is in the range from 1:1 to 3:1.
The magnesium calcium carbonates b1 and basic magnesium carbonates b2 may be used either in hydrated or anhydrous form, with or without surface treatment. These types of compound include the naturally occurring minerals, such as huntite (b1) and hydromagnesite (b2) and mixtures of these.
Other compounds which may be used as component B are zinc compounds, such as zinc oxide, zinc stannate, zinc hydroxystannate, zinc phosphates and zinc sulfides, and also zinc borates of the formula f ZnO.g B2O3.h H2O, where f, g and h are from 0 to 14.
If desired, the novel flame retardant combinations may comprise, as component C, a nitrogen compound of the formulae (III) to (VIII) or a mixture of the compounds indicated by the formulae and described in DE-A-1 97 37 727, which is expressly incorporated herein by way of reference.
In addition to the abovementioned, components C which may be used are oligomeric esters of tris(hydroxyethyl) isocyanurate with aromatic polycarboxylic acids, as described in EP-A 584 567, and nitrogen-containing phosphates of the formula (NH4)yH3xe2x88x92yPO4 or (NH4 PO3)z, where y may be from 1 to 3 and z is any desired number (for example from 1 to 10,000), typically also given as an average of a chain length distribution.
Suitable polymers in which the novel flame retardant combination can be used effectively are also described on pages 6 to 9 of International Patent Application PCT/WO 97/01664, which is expressly incorporated herein by way of reference.
The term xe2x80x9cphosphinatexe2x80x9d below includes salts of phosphinic and diphosphinic acids and polymers of these.
The phosphinates, which are used in an aqueous medium, are essentially monomeric compounds. Depending on the reaction conditions polymeric phosphinates may also arise occasionally.
Examples of phosphinic acids which are suitable constituents of the phosphinates are:
dimethylphosphinic acid, ethylimethyphosphinic acid, diethylphosphinic acid, methyl-n-propylphosphinic acid, methanedi(methylphosphinic acid), benzene-1,4-(dimethylphosphinic acid), methylphenylphosphinic acid and diphenylphosphinic acid.
The phosphinates according to the invention may be prepared by known methods, as described in more detail, for example, in EP-A-699 708. The phosphinic acids here are reacted, for example, in aqueous solution with metal carbonates, metal hydroxides or metal oxides.
The amount of the phosphinate to be added to the polymers may vary within wide limits. The amount generally used is from 1 to 30% by weight, based on the plastic molding composition. The ideal amount depends on the nature of the polymer, on the nature of component B and, if used, C, and on the type of the phosphinate itself which is used. From 3 to 25% by weight is preferred, in particular from 5 to 20% by weight, based on the plastic molding composition.
The abovementioned phosphinates may be used in various physical forms in the novel flame retardant combination, depending on the type of polymer used and on the properties desired. For example, to achieve better dispersion in the polymer the phosphinates may be ground into a finely divided form. It is also possible, if desired, to use mixtures of different phosphinates.
The phosphinates according to the invention are thermally stable, and neither cause decomposition of the polymers during processing nor affect the plastic molding composition during the production process. The phosphinates are involatile under the usual conditions for preparing and processing thermoplastic polymers.
The amount of the inorganic compounds according to the invention (component B) to be added to the polymers may vary within wide limits. The amount used is generally from 0.1 to 10% by weight, based on the plastic molding composition. The ideal amount depends on the nature of the polymer, on the nature of the phosphinate (component A) used, on any nitrogen-containing compound (component C) used, and also on the type of the inorganic compound itself. From 0.3 to 7% by weight is preferred, in particular from 0.5 to 5% by weight. It is also possible to use a combination of the inorganic compounds mentioned.
The amount of nitrogen compound (component C) to be added to the polymers may vary within wide limits. The amount generally used is from 1 to 30% by weight, based on the plastic molding composition. The ideal amount depends on the nature of the polymer, on the nature of the phosphinate (component A) used, on the nature of the inorganic compound (component B) used, and also on the nature of the nitrogen compound itself. From 3 to 20% by weight is preferred, in particular from 5 to 15% by weight.
The flame-retardant components A and B and, if desired, C may be incorporated into thermoplastic polymers by, for example, premixing all of the constituents in powder and/or pellet form in a mixer and then homogenizing these in the polymer melt in a compounding apparatus (e.g. a twin-screw extruder). The melt is usually taken off as an extrudate, cooled and pelletized.
The components A, B (and C if used) may also be introduced separately via a metering system directly into the compounding apparatus.
It is also possible to admix the flame-retardant additives A, B and C with previously produced polymer pellets or polymer powder and to process the mixture directly on an injection molding machine to give moldings.
In the case of polyesters, for example, the flame-retardant additives A, B and C may also be added to the polyester melt straight away during the polycondensation.
Besides the novel flame retardant combination made from A, B and, if used, C, fillers and reinforcing materials may also be added to the molding compositions, for example glass fibers, glass beads, or minerals, such as chalk. The molding compositions may also comprise other additives, such as antioxidants, light stabilizers, lubricants, colorants, nucleating agents or antistats. EP-A-584 567 gives examples of the additives which can be used.
The flame-retardant plastic molding compositions are suitable for producing moldings, films, filaments and fibers, e.g. by injection molding, extrusion or pressing.